1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to shielding assemblies and methods for manufacturing the shielding assemblies, particularly to a shielding assembly for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, generally includes a printed circuit board with one or more electrical components and a shielding assembly mounted to the printed circuit board to shield the electrical components from atmospheric EMI. The shielding assembly generally includes a frame and a cover. To mount the cover to the frame, the cover is typically welded to the frame by some additional device. Thus, to assemble the shielding assembly is complicated and can be expensive.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.